Una persona real
by Gyllenhaal
Summary: Tony está molesto por haber concluído su relación con Pepper. Después de haber encontrado un refugio momentáneo en Steve, Tony decide hacer de su único y fiel compañero una persona real: J.A.R.V.I.S. Sólo que, éste es Jude Law. Slash Tony/Steve Tony/Jude(J.A.R.V.I.S)
1. Señor, en realidad puedo sentir

**.**

**Una persona real**

1

Sir, I can actually… feel

(Señor, en realidad puedo… sentir)

* * *

Yo tenía un agujero en el centro,

en donde el rayo atravesó.

Les pedí a mis amigos que no se preocuparan;

mi esposa sabría cómo solucionarlo.

Agujero en el centro,

estoy viendo menos de ti.

Ahora no voy a ninguna parte, y no sé lo que haré.

—The National "Wake Up Saints"

* * *

I

El día en el que creé a J.A.R.V.I.S no pensé en que esto fuera posible. Él era sólo un programa de I.A. diseñado en un lenguaje base… Estaba diseñado para cumplir todas mis demandas, para complementarme y para escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir. Sería el mejor de los ayudantes; recuerdo que eso fue lo que pensé.

Ahora, casi veinte años después de su creación, encontré la tecnología —una combinación inaudita de biología y computación— capaz de crear seres humanos… o más o menos. Los androides diseñados a través de tecnología robótica y biológica eran un sueño hace veinte años. Ahora no. Si pude crear un súper traje… o 42 de ellos. ¿Por qué no a un androide?

* * *

II

En primer lugar, ¿por qué pensé que darle a J.A.R.V.I.S un cuerpo sería inteligente? Muy probablemente porque estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Tal vez porque la ausencia de Peper dolía tanto que necesitaba contacto humano… o lo más cercano posible.

Yo sólo necesitaba a un amigo.

Quizá también porque pensé que con un cuerpo me sería más útil. Y, ¿por qué este?

Jude fue el primer referente: Jude, J.A.R.V.I.S, "J". ¿Por qué resultó tan obvio?

[Ahora entérate de que mi J.A.R.V.I.S es Jude Law.]

* * *

III

La mañana en la que la idea se apoderó de mi mente no estaba solo. Steve había venido de visita, uno de sus incontables esfuerzos por animarme.

—Potts está bien —me decía. Como si eso fuera consuelo suficiente. Jamás lo fue. Quizás Pepper no me extrañaba, pero yo a ella la necesitaba cada noche, cada día. ¡Maldición! Me hacía falta todo el tiempo.

Sé que pensé "Al menos J.A.R.V.I.S está siempre conmigo."

Recuerdo que Steve y yo estábamos sentados en mi sala cuando me lo dijo. Recuerdo el silencio posterior, y tampoco he olvidado el sonido del avión que pasó en ese momento por encima de mi casa para importunar el momento.

—Ánimo —me dijo Steve; jamás supe el momento en el que se puso de pie. Jamás supe el momento en el que había puesto una de mis manos sobre mi pierna y me miraba en cuclillas a mi altura (sentado en el sofá)—. Así es la guerra.

Recuerdo el manotazo que le di al capitán. Siempre detesté la forma en la que comparaba todo con la guerra. Siempre odié la forma en la que podía resolverlo todo de una forma así de sencilla.

Por eso lo nuestro no funcionó… en parte.

¡Qué locura!

El capitán me miró confundido. Después dio un golpecito en mi hombro y dijo algo verdaderamente cierto. Algo que yo no había contemplado pero era tan obvio que casi me golpeó la cabeza por no habérmelo dicho yo mismo.

—Eres Tony Stark, tú no te pones así.

Por supuesto eso había sido antes de Iron man. Recuerdo que las fiestas, las apuestas, las mujeres (incontables rostros que ahora parecían un borrón prolongado de recuerdos) eran el único alivio del que era capaz de pensar.

Recuerdo mi estúpida forma de verlo todo infantil. Pero todo fue cambiando gradualmente. Después quizás cambió drásticamente, después de los sucesos de Nueva York.

—¡Soy sólo un hombre de hojalata! —recuerdo haber gritado. Pero no sé a quién. A veces mis memorias son confusas.

¿Cómo demonios iba a proteger las cosas que amo? Yo no tenía martillos ultrapoderosos, ni piel antibalas, ni fuerza sobre humana para cualquier momento…

Siempre fui una persona, no muy diferente a los demás.

Quizás debido a esa madurez el heavy metal y el Hard rock se terminaron; la etapa de desenfreno, de descuidos, de tonterías… se había acabado.

* * *

IV

El capi y yo salimos a una tarde de borracheras. Él jamás había salido de fiesta con un amigo como yo. Las mujeres, por supuesto, se nos fueron encima. Y quizás terminamos con una docena en la cama… una docena cada uno o una docena entre los dos. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Lo que no he olvidado es la mañana. Cuando él y yo nos despertamos y descubrimos que estábamos solos y él dormía en mis brazos como debería haberse dormido una mujer.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aún influenciadas por el alcohol. Nuestros cuerpos respondieron al calor de las sábanas. Y la amistad se vino abajo para abrir paso a algo más.

Al menos durante un tiempo.

¿Qué fuimos? No lo sé.

Un par de superhéroes buscando refugio el uno en el otro.

Creí, por un momento estúpido, que había encontrado algo especial. Y entonces tus comparaciones con la guerra me hicieron entender que yo siempre he estado solo.

* * *

V

Desde la mañana en la que lo corrí de mi casa comencé a trabajar en el proyecto. Primero con la excusa de estar desarrollando una serie de prótesis avanzadas, capaces de emular el comportamiento físico humano. Después con la testaruda idea de encontrar a la persona indicada.

—Mi nombre es Jude —dijo el androide cuando lo encendí por primera vez—. J.A.R.V.I.S Jude.

Naturalmente yo estaba exhausto. Había trabajado toda la noche y buscaba como un tonto la forma de sonreír, de sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo como tantas veces atrás lo había hecho.

En la computadora empezó a cargar la I.A. mientras J.A.R.V.I.S examinaba con sus ojos incompletos sus manos.

Tuve que bajar su mano para que el cambio en el equilibrio no interfiriera al momento de cargar esa parte del programa. Entonces me sorprendió su textura, tan suave, tan real. Sé que yo mismo construí la piel que lo cubre, pero el sentir ese pliego sintético calentado con el sistema que coloqué fue tan diferente. Tan real.

"J.A.R.V.I.S", pensé "está vivo."

El programa se cargó al cien por ciento, pero no me di cuenta. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era el color de los ojos, la forma de las cejas, la inquietante mirada que gritaba "estoy vivo".

Las manos de J.A.R.V.I.S se levantaron y tomaron mi rostro. J.A.R.V.I.S me observó, como si estuviera escaneándome; y entonces, por primera vez habló:

—Señor, esto es sorprendente, en realidad puedo… sentir —dijo quedamente. Después pasó sus manos por mi rostro, luego por mi cabello, después bajó por mi cuello y tocó mi ropa—. Las texturas son extrañas —dijo.

Yo sonreí.

—Bienvenido, amigo —dije—. Tú tienes tu propia ropa —le dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro, y le mostré la ropa que le había comprado, la que llevaba puesta: una camisa oscura y un pantalón igual. Zapatos cómodos, incluso cinturón y ropa interior.

—Gracias —dijo él, y se examinó la ropa—. ¿Podría… desconectarme, señor? —preguntó. Entonces yo quité el cable que iba directo a su oído, el cable a través del cual se hizo la instalación y la configuración del cuerpo. Había agregado cosas adicionales al programa original que era J.A.R.V.I.S, pequeñas aplicaciones y módulos en éstos que pudieran manejar el funcionamiento del cuerpo.

—¿Qué sientes? —quizás era una pregunta estúpida ya que no había modo de que el androide sintiera algo; pero necesitaba saber cuán precisa era la capacidad de emular emociones que había construido.

—Me siento… nuevo —respondió—. ¿Hay modificaciones en mi memoria que deba saber, señor?

—Ninguna —respondí—. Tu memoria está intacta desde el momento en el que te creé.

—Gracias, señor —dijo J.A.R.V.I.S—. Es un alivio saber qué tengo que prevenir.

Entonces hizo el primer gesto: sonrió.

Y su gesto me hizo sonreír a mí también, orgulloso, feliz por haber cumplido mi meta…

—¿Está cansado, señor? —preguntó justo en el momento en el que me dejé caer sobre el suelo y recargué mi rostro sobre la mesa.

—Sí, estoy muy cansado. He trabajado durante meses, y durante semanas sin reposo por terminarte. Eres perfecto —dije, alabándome más a mí mismo por mi invento. Después de todo, no podía hacerle un cumplido a una máquina, ¿o sí?

—Sé que lo digo siempre —dijo J.A.R.V.I.S—, pero esta vez es con auténtica… felicidad. Siempre es un placer verlo trabajar, señor.

—No te burles —dije, dándole un golpe en la pierna; mi inconsciente lo veía como a cualquier persona—. Debo ir a dormir, ¿te puedes apagar tú solo?

—No encuentro ese protocolo, señor —dijo. Sus respuestas eran semiautomáticas, bastante similares a como lo eran antes de tener un cuerpo.

Es un problema que me propuse resolver, pero más tarde. J.A.R.V.I.S merece tener su propia capacidad de hablar tan naturalmente como una persona cualquiera. La cuestión estaba en expandir su librería fonética. Por ahora lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

—Entonces quédate aquí, ¿eso lo puedes hacer?

—Será mejor si lo acompaño y me quedo en su habitación.

—Vamos, eso sería ridículo. Además me asustaría tenerte ahí, despierto, mirándome mientras duermo…

J.A.R.V.I.S se quedó callado.

—Bueno, J.A.R.V.I.S Jude… ¿qué tal si mientras duermo exploras un poco la casa y aprendes de tus sensores táctiles en el cuerpo?

—Me parece bien, señor —respondió—. Puedo actualizar mi base de datos durante ocho horas… es lo que duermen las personas, ¿no?

—Quizás me tome ocho horas extra…

Eso dije y comencé a subir las escaleras del taller hacia mi cuarto. Entonces, cuando apenas llevaba un par de escalones J.A.R.V.I.S apareció detrás de mí.

—Déjeme acompañarlo, señor —dijo. Quizás por la forma en la que yo caminaba: tambaleándome de un lado a otro por el cansancio.

Él tomó mi mano y la llevó sobre su hombro para darme apoyo. De lo que pude darme era de que había aprendido demasiado rápido.

J.A.R.V.I.S entró a mi habitación por primera vez.

—¿Se va a duchar, señor?

—Claro.

—¿Necesita que haga algo por usted? Nunca he estado presente mientras se baña alguien así que no conozco más que teóricamente el proceso.

—Después te diré cómo es…

—Es lo mismo…

—Vete a pasear por la casa —le dije, un tanto desesperado—. Asegúrate de no salir de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Y me fui a dormir.

No recuerdo haber soñado nada. Sólo recuerdo una penumbra absoluta y haber descansado todo lo necesario.

* * *

VI

Quizás por eso me sorprendió abrir los ojos y encontrarme con un J.A.R.V.I.S Jude mirándome fijamente muy de cerca.

Salté de la cama y pegué un grito por la sola sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamé, alejándome lo más posible de él.

—Señor, no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer —dijo.

Entonces entendí por qué tenía manchas por toda la cara y el cuerpo. Indudablemente había estado explorando un poco.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, desperezándome y tallando mis ojos para adaptarlos a estar despiertos de nuevo.

J.A.R.V.I.S pareció mirar hacia arriba, tal como lo hacen las personas cuando piensan. Él estaba buscando en la red la información adecuada a la hora.

—Las once con veintisiete minutos, señor. Día 9, mes 8. El clima es nublado, con setenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de lluvia. Le recuerdo que tiene una cita esta tarde con la señorita Potts.

"Ah, eso", pensé, y volví a la cama.

—¿Señor?

—¿Qué? —pregunté, tapaba mis ojos con el brazo.

—¿Puedo acostarme aquí? —preguntó—. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es estar en una cama.

Aparté el brazo y lo miré a los ojos, como buscando en ellos alguna respuesta acertada a su inquietud. ¿A dónde había ido mi narcicismo y mi sarcasmo? Oh, sí. De pronto mermaron cuando Pepper se fue.

—No arrugues mis sábanas —dije.

—No entiendo, señor.

Volví a mirarlo.

—Recuérdame ajustar tu capacidad de percepción sarcástica.

»Sube —dije, dando unas palmadas al lado de mí.

J.A.R.V.I.S se subió a la cama y luego se acostó.

—¿Por qué les gusta hacer esto? —preguntó. ¿Era eso un protocolo de curiosidad? No lo recordaba. Había trabajado tanto en él y tenía capacidad de aprender y crear conocimiento nuevo. Lo único que había ajustado era que J.A.R.V.I.S considerara todo lo que yo decía como una verdad absoluta, así no podría desobedecerme.

—Es cómodo —dije—. ¿Están bien tus sensores en la espalda? Siente cuán suave es la cama —dije, como si mis palabras fueran a hacer sentir a un androide.

—Esto es suavidad —dijo J.A.R.V.I.S, apretando las sábanas.

—Así es —dije.

Y ambos nos quedamos callados, sin decir nada más. Quizás J.A.R.V.I.S no tuviera preguntas, ni yo nada que decirle.

Además, estaba la situación de esa cita con Pepper, y no necesitaba hablar de ello por ahora.

* * *

¡Hola!

Les traigo este fic nuevo que comencé a hacer. Espero que les guste. El fic está inspirado en una publicación de Tumblr. Probablemente encuentren el link a través de mi perfil o de mi Twitter, ya que no puedo colocar un link directamente aquí. Quizás también tenga giños a I.A. (2001) de Steven Spielberg.

La verdad es que amo el RDJude pero probablemente encuentren algo de Stony aquí.

Creo que actualizaré cada semana. Probablemente sean pocos capítulos.

Saludos!

Twitter: Gyllenhaal1


	2. Señor, permítame acompañarlo

**.**

**Una persona real**

**2**

**Señor, permítame acompañarlo**

* * *

Y nunca estaremos solos de nuevo,

porque no sucede todos los días.

Más o menos que seas una amiga,

Puedo renunciar o dejarlo.

Ahora pensaba en lo que quiero decir,

pero nunca supe bien a dónde ir.

—Daft Punk "Instant Crush"

* * *

I

Recuerdo haber despertado al lado de Steve Rogers una mañana. En realidad no había notado su presencia; era bastante común que me despertara con alguien desde que Pepper se fue. Entonces me di la vuelta y abracé ese cuerpo que estaba a mi lado. Pensé que encontraría las partes de una mujer cuando mi mano bajó hacia su entrepierna, pero en lugar de eso toqué el miembro erecto del capitán.

Mi reacción fue, por supuesto, gritar.

Me alejé cuanto me lo permitieron las sábanas, y Steve se despertó a causa de mi arranque.

Me miró consternado.

—¿Tony? —dijo, y yo me sentí patético por el tono que usó—. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

—Bebimos… —contesté con dificultad, tratando de diseminar la bruma que había en mi cabeza. Siempre había bebido mucho y jamás había perdido el control de esa forma—. Creo que las chicas se fueron más temprano… —sugerí, y esperaba con toda el alma que esas palabras fueran ciertas. A decir verdad, no sentía ninguna incomodidad en mi entrepierna, de modo que parecía no haber tenido sexo la noche anterior… y tampoco tenía incomodidades en el trasero. Esa última idea me provocó un espasmo. De verdad había contemplado seriamente la posibilidad de haber perdido la virginidad de mi trasero con Steve.

—¿Por qué estás desnudo? —me preguntó el capitán.

—¡De qué hablas! Tú estás desnudo también…

Señalé la entrepierna del capitán. Yo me estaba cubriendo con las sábanas al menos, pero él estaba por completo al descubierto. Entonces jaló la sábana y me descubrió a mí.

Debo admitir que la ebriedad no se había disipado tan fácilmente. Aún estaba mareado, y quizás a eso se debía que no tuviera noción de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Entonces volví a acostarme, ignorando por completo a Steve.

Al parecer él hizo lo mismo. Entonces sentí su cuerpo muy cerca al mío.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté.

Entonces Steve llevó su mano a mi entrepierna y empezó a tocarme.

—Detente —le pedí, pero algo en mi voz pareció incitarlo—. No me voy a excitar —dije con firmeza, pero mi cuerpo opinaba lo contrario.

Steve comenzó a masajear más fuertemente, de arriba abajo.

—No… —gemí, y traté de empujarlo, sin fuerza. Entonces el orgasmo me interrumpió.

—Ahí tienes —dijo.

Y ambos nos quedamos dormidos así.

II

Así que tener que despertar con J.A.R.V.I.S a mi lado me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Un momento después me encontraba abrazándolo, buscando en el calor simulado de su cuerpo las respuestas que no tenía.

—¿Es esto un abrazo, señor? —preguntó J.A.R.V.I.S, con su nueva vos, tan penetrante, tan real.

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué abrazan las personas? —Era sin duda un sinónimo a "actualizando base de datos". En momentos como este, J.A.R.V.I.S me hacía cuestionarme a mí mismo los motivos que me llevaron a darle un cuerpo.

—Por… —me quedé sin palabras. No podía decirle que las personas abrazamos por cariño, porque eso indicaría que le tengo cariño, no podía decirle que abrazamos cuando nos sentimos solos, porque entonces estaría admitiendo lo solo que me siento. Lo más sensato que se me ocurrió fue—, para sentir el calor de la otra persona.

J.A.R.V.I.S [Jude] volteó a mirarme. Me examinó con sus ojos azules, profundos, brillantes.

Estábamos frente a frente, y debido a su constitución casi humana me sentí muy nervioso.

—¿El calor es bueno?

—El calor de los seres humanos lo es —dije, mirándolo a los ojos—. El fuego es bueno en la medida en que guardamos cierta distancia, si no, puede causarnos quemaduras. Tu piel, no está hecha para resistir el fuego como mis armaduras. Debes de alejarte de él.

—¿Y del calor de las personas, señor? ¿Debo alejarme también?

—Hay ciertos límites que nosotros denominamos "límite personal". En cierto modo funciona así, tú me puedes abrazar (no todo el tiempo, claro) a mí porque tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común y porque yo no consideraría que invades mi espacio. Cualquier otra persona con la que no hubieras desarrollado este vínculo se sentiría atacada o invadida en el caso de que quisieras hacerlo. Lo que quiero decirte con esto es que no vayas por ahí abrazando a cualquiera.

—De acuerdo, señor.

III

Al parecer me había quedado dormido sólo por media hora más. Revisé el reloj y noté que faltaba poco más de un ahora para mi cita con Pepper.

—Iré a bañarme —dije a J.A.R.V.I.S.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó él—. Quiero decir, entiendo el proceso… pero cómo se siente.

Revisé en mis recuerdos acerca de una forma afortunada para describirlo, pero no la encontré.

—¿Quieres venir? —le dije al fin.

Él aceptó con entusiasmo. Entramos al baño y comencé a desvestirme.

—¿Necesito quitarme mi ropa también, señor?

—Claro.

Y él comenzó a desvestirse.

—Señor… ¿esto funciona? —dijo, señalándose la entrepierna.

Yo enrojecí por la vergüenza. Había sido totalmente meticuloso con el diseño de J.A.R.V.I.S, así que hablando en forma teórica, sí, tenía que funcionar de la misma forma que en un ser humano.

—Sí —dije.

Entonces J.A.R.V.I.S comenzó a tocarse, a bajar y subir la piel que lo cubría.

—Deja eso —le espeté—. No es para jugarse.

—Mis búsquedas en la red opinan lo contrario —me dijo él, dándome una pequeña prueba de sus dotes irónicos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me di la vuelta.

—Según mis búsquedas en la red usted tiene un trasero perfecto, señor.

No pudé evitar dar un respingo.

—No es algo que debas ir diciendo en cualquier lugar —lo regañé.

Abro la regadera y el agua comienza a salir, tibia, como a mí me gusta.

—Anda, entra —le dije.

J.A.R.V.I.S entró a la regadera y comenzó a experimentar por primera vez el agua resbalando por su cuerpo.

—¿Esto es jabón? —me preguntó, tomando la barra del mismo.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo enjabonarlo, señor? —me dijo, con cierto tono de educación—, en la red hay instrucciones de cómo debería hacerlo… Sólo que me advierten que no debo dejarlo caer.

Entonces me reí fuertemente por lo afortunado del comentario. J.A.R.V.I.S es perfecto físicamente, así que quizás motivaría mis bajos instintos si lo dejara caer.

—Adelante —le dije, y él empezó a enjabonar mi pecho.

IV

Una vez que estuve listo para la cita de trabajo anuncié que saldría.

—Señor —me interrumpió J.A.R.V.I.S—, ¿puedo acompañarlo?

Lo miré, un tanto confundido por su petición. Pero pensé que debido a su actual interés por entender cómo funcionan las cosas era una petición bastante natural.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto de nuevo.

—¿Señor?

Y sin decírselo comenzó a seguirme.

Entré a mi armario (una gran habitación llena de ropa y calzado), y seleccioné lo que mejor pensé que iba con él. Tenía algún juego de ropa un poco grande para mí, lo que era una fortuna para J.A.R.V.I.S ya que decidí hacerlo un poco más alto que yo.

—Ponte esto —le dije, y él se vistió.

Le pedí a J.A.R.V.I.S que llamara al chofer y diez minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en la limusina de camino a Stark Industries.

—¿Deberé saludar a la señorita Pepper como de costumbre? —me preguntó J.A.R.V.I.S, y me sentí verdaderamente aliviado de que lo hiciera.

—No, tú eres un desconocido para ella. Asume que eres un excompañero mío de la universidad. También eres un genio, si lo pregunta.

—¿Y mi nombre es J.A.R.V.I.S, señor?

—Tu nombre es Jude, y por favor, evita llamarme señor durante la junta.

—De acuerdo —me dijo.

Si fuera una persona de verdad aseguraría firmemente que estaba nervioso. O quizás lo estaba, porque mis habilidades de programación habían sido muy buenas.

De nuevo mi ego.

V

Llegamos a la compañía diez minutos antes de la hora prevista. Pepper estaría orgullosa de mí si aún estuviera conmigo. ¿Qué pensaría en esa situación?

J.A.R.V.I.S y yo bajamos de la limusina, el guardia de seguridad me saludó y me dijo que pasara; como si necesitara permiso para entrar a mi propio edificio. Tomamos el elevador y nos dirigimos al último piso.

Afuera estaba Doris, la secretaria de planta de Pepper. En cuanto me vio llegar me anunció.

—El señor Tony está aquí —recibió algunas indicaciones y después se dirigió a mí—. Puede pasar, señor. Sala de juntas…

Pero no me quedé a escucharla y avancé hacia la sala.

Adentro estaba la larga mesa en la que tantas veces se habían llevado a cabo acuerdos y contratos multimillonarios, Pepper esperaba en la silla del presidente de la compañía, y a su lado había varios abogados. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba la silla dispuesta para mí, y sólo estaba Rob, mi abogado.

—Bienvenido, señor Stark —dijeron todos. Y la mayoría se puso de pie; Pepper no. Se negó a mirarme—. Tome asiento.

Indiqué a J.A.R.V.I.S que se sentara a mi lado, la sesión iba a comenzar.

—Bien —dijo uno de los abogados de Pepper—, como sabrá, señor Stark, estamos aquí para discutir los términos del divorcio entre usted y la señora Stark, a quien de ahora en adelante denominaremos la señora Potts.

—Increíble —dije—. No, no se detenga, siga.

—Los términos de la boda fueron explícitos. La señora Potts tiene derecho a la mitad de las empresas Stark y a la mitad de todo lo que sea suyo.

Levanto las cejas, algo me dice que pronto escucharé la palabra "armadura". Sin embargo me equivoco. Creo que Pepper no las pelearía jamás, aunque estaría en todo mi derecho.

—El acuerdo se firma con el concepto de que hasta este momento todo lo que usted tiene se divide a la mitad, sin riesgos de que más adelante las ganancias de usted, señor Stark, se vean disminuidas por tener que ser divididas. La señora Potts ofrece un acuerdo con el que creo que quedará contento, señor. Ella está dispuesta a venderle su mitad de la compañía.

—Imposible, no cuento con los recursos para pagar mi propia mitad de compañía.

—De acuerdo… —dijo el abogado. Después Pepper se acercó a uno de ellos, al parecer le pedía permiso de hablar.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber, Tony —dijo ella, con una voz casi quebrada—. Estoy dispuesta a no solicitar nada de lo que el contrato de matrimonio estipuló —eso provocó que los abogados se alteraran y comenzaran a hablar entre ellos en voz baja—, sólo si prometes dejarme en paz de aquí en adelante. Dejaré la presidencia de Stark Industries y todo lo relacionado contigo si te alejas de mí para siempre, sin miramientos, sin arrepentimientos. Sólo tendrían que firmar un contrato en donde aclares que tú aceptas esta situación.

La miré asustado. ¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar a esos extremos?

Entonces, debajo de la mesa, J.A.R.V.I.S pone su mano sobre mi pierna, creo que en señal de apoyo.

Una ocurrencia tonta cruzó por mi mente.

—¿Por qué?

Ella volteó la mirada, y de pronto la ocurrencia dejó de ser tan tonta.

—Pepper, ¿qué sucede?

Sus ojos se enrojecen y sé que estoy en lo correcto.

—Estoy embarazada, Tony.

Eso provocó a sus abogados, que empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Pero yo sólo tenía en mente que Pepper tenía los ojos rojos, y que seguramente yo también, porque comienzo a llorar, con una sonrisa estúpida posada en mi rostro.

Estaba feliz.

* * *

HOLA!

Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic. Espero que les guste.

Saludos!

Twitter: Gyllenhaal1


End file.
